The Wepon Without a Miester
by Secret Tunnel
Summary: The story of a girl who is thrown out of her world and into the one of weapons meisters and Black Stars.
1. Chapter 1

"HEY!"

That's me in the mornings. It may be considered annoying but my friends don't care. And "Hey." Is always what I get back. To change people hearts you have to go over the top. I learned that about the time of the change. It may have destroyed me as an identity but I got a better one afterward so it's not like I'll complain.

Walking in school I always notice the people around me. My attention to other people at least wasn't changed. There he is. I guess he's not the most attractive person but he's handsome. He's smart and nice and no longer within my reach. Sometimes our eyes meet and I know he understands my personality. Why? Well I don't know. It's like he knows me but I don't know him. Maybe he has something to do with the change. Then again, maybe not.

"Gah!"

"What know?"

"I tripped."

"Again?"

That's me. The loud, clumsy one. I may be incredibly smart but who cares about that? I'm funny and air headed. At least to other people. I'm not brooding or vengeful. No. I'm the adorable little sister. I can do no wrong. I built this for myself piece by piece. Changed for it and know no one remembers a different me.

"Finally lunch!"

"Tabitha you're so loud."

"Yep!"

All my complaining about changing is all just a joke. I did this to myself. I did it for a good cause to. I can't stand to see my friends sad or angry. I will pretend to be anything if it will help them. So it may seem selfless but I'm really doing this for me. So I don't have to bear the weight of their pain on my mind.

"Tabitha!"

"Oww!"

I hit the ground hard that time. Usually I only trip and don't totally fall but I guess today was gonna be a falling kinda day.

"You OK?"

"I'm fine!"

Anton walks in front of me while I'm still on the ground. His eyes laugh. Not maliciously though, like a friend whose used to your antics and laughs when you screw up. Whatever. He can laugh.

"Lets go get food!"

"Alright Tabitha."

After getting food we went to join the growing group that is our schools weird kids. I fit in perfectly. I've risen quite high in this group, int his school. If your counting friends I defiantly make the popular list. If you count friends with the popular kids I defiantly lose.

"Tabitha Gilbert!"

The shriek was heard around the school. For some reason It woke something in me. I hated this voice. It raked against my heart and I felt like ripping my ears out.

"Come out Tabitha! I know your here! Come get me! You and your miester can take me right? You killed the toughest witch in the world I heard! SO COME ON!"

Who was this? Where were they? A meister? What was that? I looked around and realized everyone else was cowering on the ground. On the ground. That was it. The danger must be coming from above. That's when I saw her. A witch. I couldn't tell exactly what she looked like but something in me told me exactly what she was. I knew I had to kill her. Some instinct in me had been awoken and I was ready to kick some witch ass. Just one problem nagged at my mind. How the hell was I going to be able, as an ordinary student, kill this witch.


	2. Chapter 2

"Agh!"

Again I'd been hit. This witch was ruthless. She's pounded me with everything. I can't take much more. What's worse is that noone's doing anything about it. She's going to kill me and all my friends will have been to cowardly to help. Wait, no. I don't want my friends to get hurt. That's what I changed for right? I can deal with this. Just as long as nobody gets hurt.

"Ow..."

"What are you doing on the ground weapon? Where's your power? Call on you meaister, weapon!"

"I don't know what your talking about! Ahhhhhhh!"

"Hahahahahaha! Hurt did it? Good!"

Why is this happening? I don't understand? How can I save myself? I can't take much more. I'm injured and barley conscious.

"Somebody... save me"

"Don't worry."

Who is this? Has somebody finally stepped in? But who would do that?

"Your going to be alright."

Anton! It's Anton! But why? He doesn't talk to me anymore. We barley make eye contact. Why would he do this. It make no sense.

"I'm going to save you now."

"OK..."

I was fading quick. All I really needed right now was to be saved. Please Anton... Help.

"I know you don't remember but I'm gonna need you to go into your weapon form."

Weapon form? Does Anton know what this witch is talking about? If he does that means he can stop her. I'll do anything to stop her at this point. So weather I know how to change into weapon form or not I'll do it. Come on body. Do what I want. Become... we'll that's my problem. I don't know what to become. Change into weapon form. It must be some kind of weapon but other than that I have no idea.

"What do I turn into?"

"Dual hammers Tabitha."

"Like Thor?"

"Haha. Just like Thor."

Dual hammers huh? I'll just picture them in my mind...There. My body felt like it was melting but It didn't feel uncomfortable. This is how I am supposed to live my life like this. To be cool rock that can break through everything and everyone. I knew in my heart I could take down the witch it would be easy. I could kill her just like that. Wielded in the hands of Anton I could do anything.

"GOOD JOB MEISTER!"

She was even louder now. I had to stop that voice. No matter what happened I had to shut her up.

"YOU'VE FOUND YOUR WEAPON! SHE LOOKS PRETTY WEAK TO ME! I DIDN'T THINK THE GREATEST WITCH OF ALL TIME COULD BE TAKEN DOWN BY A BRAT LIKE HER!"

"Anton..."

"Ya?"

"Lets kill her."


End file.
